In making garments for ladies, the usual practice is to try the particular garment on the person involved and then make appropriate adjustments so as to assure a wrinkle-free fit. For example, the material for the bodice pattern is physically placed over the person's chest and appropriate gathers are made for the control (bust) dart, the amount of material to be put in a dart being directly determined by fitting on the body. In other words, the material is worked while physically on the person to bring the cross grain line of the fabric to the necessary horizontal position for the desired fit. The actual position of the dart angle point has always been determined by direct fitting of fabric on the body. This is later transferred to the pattern if a commercial pattern is being used, or to the master pattern if one is being developed. The bust point itself is determined by two conventional measurements. While these latter measurements can be taken from the person involved and later transferred to the garment pattern, it has always previously been necessary to actually place the fabric for the garment on the person to determine the proper dart angle or degree of gathering to form the dart as above described, and to properly position it in relation to the other elements of the pattern.